callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Loose Ends
"Loose Ends" is the fifteenth mission of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. This is the last level the player where plays as Gary "Roach" Sanderson, and also the last level the player sees Ghost alive. This level has become infamous amongst fans, as it sees the death of two key protagonists in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, while also showing how General Shepherd betrayed his allies. Characters *Gary "Roach" Sanderson (playable, K.I.A.) *Simon "Ghost" Riley (K.I.A.) *Shepherd *Thunder Two-One *Vladimir Makarov (mentioned only) *Archer (status unknown) *Toad (status unknown) *Ozone (K.I.A.) *Scarecrow (K.I.A.) *John Price (heard only) *John "Soap" MacTavish (mentioned only) Plot Knowing that Makarov is hiding in one of two places, General Shepherd sends Task Force 141 to both locations to kill him. Soap and Price go to the Boneyard in Afghanistan while Ghost, Roach and the other members head to a safehouse on the Georgian-Russian border. Roach and Ghost's team make their way to the safehouse but are ambushed on the approach by a garrison force using anti-personnel mines and mortars which kills several members of the team. Roach barely avoids being killed himself and the surviving members manage to repel the ambush. Archer and Toad notice two jeeps attempting to leave the compound but Ghost orders them to be destroyed with Javelin missiles. They have no way of knowing if Makarov was in them so continue to the house. They find no sign of Makarov, only the few remaining members of the garrison but they do find Makarov's computer which provides them with a wealth of information so Roach sets up a DSM to download the information. More of Makarov's men arrive whilst the download is underway prompting the Task Force to defend the hardware until the download completes. Upon gathering the intelligence, Roach and the group make their way to the extraction point. On the way, mortar fire kills Ozone and Scarecrow, and badly injures Roach, forcing Ghost to carry him out. Arriving at the extraction point, a Little Bird gunship provides cover fire while Shepherd personally walks out before commenting on cutting "loose ends". He suddenly shoots Roach, then kills Ghost before he is able to react. Shepherd grabs the DSM from Roach before two Shadow Company soldiers soak them in gasoline. Shepherd tosses his cigar on their bodies, setting them alight. Price's voice can be heard on Ghost's radio, warning them of Shepherd's betrayal, but a bit too late. Video Walkthrough Modern Warfare 2 - Campaign - Loose Ends|Loose Ends Weapon Loadout |} Intel Items *'Intel No. 36:' (1/3 Intel) Docking house to the far southwest of the main villa. *'Intel No. 37:' (2/3 Intel) Upstairs in the main house, in the breach-able room, on a desk. *'Intel No. 38:' (3/3 Intel) Inside the armory in the basement. Intel_1_Loose_Ends_MW2.png|Intel No. 1 Intel_2_Loose_Ends_MW2.png|Intel No. 2 Intel_3_Loose_Ends_MW2.png|Intel No. 3 Transcript Achievements/Trophies The Pawn (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by beating "Loose Ends" on any difficulty. Queen takes Rook (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Obtained by beating "Loose Ends" and "The Enemy of My Enemy" on Veteran. Gallery SafeHouseOverview.jpg|Overview of the Makarov's safehouse SafeHouseKitchen.jpg|Kitchen turned into a bomb crafting room, C4 can be seen among various other explosives. SafeHouseDSMArea.jpg|First floor area where the DSM is plugged in SafeHouseAirportPlans2.jpg|Plans for the airport massacre SafeHouseIntroForest.jpg|The forest leading towards the safehouse during the beginning of the level Ghost's death Shepherd Loose Ends MW2.png|Shepherd betraying and killing Ghost. Mw2-LooseEnds.png|Shepherd grabbing the DSM. Shadow Company member pouring gas on Roach and Ghost.png|A Shadow Company trooper pours gasoline on Roach and Ghost's bodies. Roach's Death MW2.jpg|Shepherd throwing his cigar at the gasoline soaked bodies of Roach and Ghost. Mw2-LooseEnds4.png|Shepherd sets Roach and Ghost on fire. Trivia es:Cabos sueltos ru:Неоконченные дела Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single Player Levels